Amor de verano
by where dreams are met
Summary: Elsa y Anna son dos chicas que van a pasar sus vacaciones en Arendelle con su grupo de amigos. Al verse, las dos no tardan en enamorarse. Pero ¿Qué pasara con su relación cuando terminen sus vacaciones? Sabiendo que Elsa se ira a Inglaterra al final del viaje.
1. De vacaciones

_**Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. Alguno de ellos son propiedad de Disney y otros son propiedad de Dreamworks**_

_**Antes de empezar con esta historia me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas:**_

_**1) Esto es femslash (chica x chica) y si no te gusta no leas.**_

_**2) Elsa y Anna no son hermanas.**_

_**3) Arendelle es un lugar con playa y adecuado para pasar las vacaciones.  
**_

_**4) Posible Jack x Bella y no voy a cambiar de opinion. **_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

"No puedo créelo" Declaro Jack.

"Okey, ya llegamos" Dijo Anna.

"Llegamos" repitió Kristoff.

"Definitivamente llegamos" Siguió Rapunzel.

"Me parece que no es necesario decir que llegamos" comento Flynn.

"Pero llegamos" aclaro Merida.

Los seis amigos soltaron un grito de alegría. Habían llegado a Arendelle para disfrutar las vacaciones antes de empezar la universidad. Ya hacia mucho tiempo que planeaban este viaje y sus padres habían aceptado sin muchos problemas.

Ahora mismo estaban en el aeropuerto buscando un taxi para que los llevara al hotel. Al llegar pidieron dos habitaciones. Jack, Flynn y Kristoff fueron a una mientras que Anna, Rapunzel y Merida fueron a otra. Lo primero que hicieron las chicas en el cuarto fue dejar las valijas a un lado y recostarse en la cama.

"Llegamos" susurro Anna para si misma mientras relajaba todo su cuerpo en el suave colchón.

"Por favor ya deja de repetirlo" suplico Merida entre risas.

Anna se sentó en la cama.

"Lo siento, es que estoy emocionada".

El celular de Anna interrumpió el momento. La rubia cereza atendió el teléfono sin mirar la pantalla pensando que era Kristoff quien la llamaba.

"Chica soltera sin padres que la atosiguen con reglas al habla...¡Ooo mama!- Anna se tapo la cara de verguenza.

Rapunzel y Merida ocultaron su cabeza de bajo de la almohada para que no se escuchara sus risas.

"Si, si llegamos bien...¡Mama, fue una broma!...Te llamo esta noche. Adiós".

Anna colgó el teléfono y miro a sus amigas enfadad.

"Basta, no es para reírse"

Las dos se tranquilizaron.

"Jaja es que solo a ti te pasan estas cosas" le dijo Rapunzel.

"Oigan ¿Que les parece si vamos por los chicos y salimos a conocer el lugar" sugirió Merida poniéndose de pie.

Anna y Rapunzel aceptaron. Después de acomodar todo, fueron con los chicos.

En el mismo hotel Bella y Aurora esperaban en recepción a su amiga Elsa. Ellas habían llegado el día anterior pero Elsa llegaba ese día porque venia de Inglaterra.

"¿Como crees que llegara?" le pregunto Aurora a su amiga.

"Seguro cruzara la puerta con su valija, sus lentes de sol puesto, masticando un chicle, seria y lo primero que dirá es _todavía no puedo creer que me hallan convencido de venir aquí_"

Las dos soltaron una carcajada. Elsa siempre había sido una chica divertida pero desde que su ex novio, Hans, la engaño ella no había sido la misma. Fue difícil convencerla de hacer el viaje.

Bella y Aurora vieron a Elsa cruzar las puerta con su valija, sus lente de sol puesto, masticando un chicle y seria. Las dos se acercaron a ella y la saludaron con alegría.

"Todavía no puedo creer que me hayan convencido de venir aquí" dijo Elsa cruzándose de brazos.

Bella y Aurora volvieron a reír.

"¿Que es tan divertido?"

"Nada" respondió Aurora. "Ven, vamos a la habitación y luego salgamos a pasear un rato".

En la habitación el ambiente se torno un poco más serio. Elsa se recostó en su cama, sin quitarse los anteojos, y sus dos amigas se sentaron a su lado.

"¿Que tal Inglaterra?" quiso saber Aurora.

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

"No me quejo, es un lugar agradable"

"Elsita, estas dos semanas sin ti han sido aburridas" comento Bella.

"Es verdad" dijo Aurora.

"Chicas, solo sera hasta que me gradué de la universidad".

"Si pero ¿Y si te olvidad de nosotras?" hablo Bella exagerando el tono de desesperación. "Conocerás a nueva gente..."

Elsa se sentó y se quito los anteojos interrumpiendo la actuación de su amiga.

"Bella, Aurora, son mis mejores amigas desde los cinco años y no las olvidaría jamás. No podría olvidar a las amigas que me ayudaron a salir a delante después de...ya saben.

Las tres chicas se abrazaron.

"Ademas" continuo Elsa "recuerden que tengo mi familia en Nueva York y tengo que visitarlos".

"Es verdad" declaro Aurora " pero ahora no pensemos en eso y disfrutemos de las vacaciones en el mar y la playa".

Las tres chocaron sus manos. Elsa volvió a recostarse y coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Bueno, voy a leer un poco" exclamo la rubia platino.

"¡¿Leer?!" casi grito Aurora."Tu no vas a leer, ahora mismo saldremos de la habitación e iremos a dar una vuelta".

_**N A:** Esto fue algo corto y lo siento. Tratare de subir el próximo capitulo el sábado si es que no tengo algún problema. Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios. _


	2. A primera vista

_**Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. Alguno de ellos son propiedad de Disney y otros son propiedad de Dreamworks**_

**_Bueno, prometí subir hoy así que les dejo el segundo capitulo :) _**

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Al otro día, después de desayunar, Anna y sus amigos fueron a la playa. Los chicos se quedaron sentados un rato para hablar entre ellos mientras las chicas salieron a dar una caminata en la playa. Mientras caminaban Rapunzel y Merida divisaron a una chica en el agua, flaca, algo pálida, con traje de baño azul, cabello trenzado y de color rubio platino, surfeando.

"Es buena" comento Rapunzel.

"La verdad es que no lo hace mal" añadió Merida.

Anna no escucho ninguno de los dos comentarios, sus ojos se habían perdidos en los movimientos y en la belleza de aquella chica. Cuando sus vistas se cruzaron, la rubia platino perdió el equilibrio y cayo al agua. Algunas personas rieron por eso, pero Anna y sus amigas no lo hicieron.

"¿Creen que este bien?" cuestiono Merida algo preocupada.

Al ver a la rubia salir del agua, sacudir la cabeza y volverse a subir a su tabla como si nada hubiera pasado, supusieron que se encontraba bien.

Kristoff vio a lo lejos a sus tres amigas y corrió hacia ellas.

"Oigan, vayamos a tomar algo" sugirió el rubio.

"De acuerdo" accedieron Merida y Rapunzel al mismo tiempo.

Anna solo asintió con la cabeza y le dio una ultima mirada a la rubia platino. Al llegar al bar que estaba en la playa, vieron a Jack y a Flynn bebiendo unos refresco y conversando con dos chicas. Una de ellas tenia el cabello castaño, atado, flaca y tenia ojos de color avellana. La otra chica tenia los ojos celestes, flaca, cabello suelto, rubio dorado y con una vincha negra.

"Hola chicos" saludo Rapunzel a sus amigos y luego miro a las dos chicas " Hola, me llamo Rapunzel" saludo tomándolas de la mano a cada una de las jóvenes.

"Hola, yo soy Bella y ella es mi amiga Aurora"

Kristoff, Merdia y Anna, que estaba algo distraída, se presentaron y las saludaron amablemente. Luego tomaron asiento.

"¿De donde son?" pregunto Kristoff " ¿Tienen mas compañía"

"Somos de Nueva York" respondió Bella. "Somos Aurora, yo y otra amiga más"

"Genial, nosotros también" dijo Jack "¿Cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse".

"Poco más de un mes" contestó Aurora, "pero nuestra amiga Elsa se ira antes por razones personales".

"También nosotros" continuo Jack.

La conversación duro un largo rato. Bella y Aurora eran dos chicas agradables y al grupo le caían bastante bien.

"Deberían salir con nosotras" propuso Rapunzel.

Bella y Aurora se miraron de manera pensativa. No les parecía mala idea, a las dos les gustaba hacer nuevos amigos y esos seis chicos parecían ser buenas personas.

"No es mala idea" hablo la rubia. "Supongo que Elsa no tendrá problema tampoco".

"Aurora, Elsa se encogerá de hombros, le dará lo mismo y aceptara sin problema"

Las dos empezaron a reírse. Todos, menos Anna que aún seguia perdida, las miraron extrañados. Bella y Aurora se aclararon la garganta.

"Lo sentimos" se disculpo Bella por las dos, "es que nuestra amiga es algo complicada, pero es buena persona...Por cierto ¿Donde esta ahora?" la pregunta fue para su compañera.

Aurora se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios.

"La ultima vez que la vi había alquilado una tabla de surf y se había ido al agua".

"¡Oigan, vengan a ver esto!" grito un chico a su grupo de amigos.

El comentario llamo la atención a varias personas. El grupo y sus dos nuevas amigas se miraron y decidieron ir a ver de que se trataba. Anna estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no escucho el grito de aquel joven y se quedo sentada en su silla, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida. Esto no paso desapercibido para Kristoff.

"Tierra llamando a Anna" dijo el rubio sacudiendo su mano cerca de la cara de la chica.

Anna sacudió la cabeza y miro a su amigo.

"¿Que paso?" pregunto confundida.

"Es lo que me gustaría saber a mi ¿Que es lo que viste para quedar así de traumada?"

"¿Como sabes que vi algo?"

"Anna, te conozco desde que eramos niños, se que cuando te pones así significa que viste algo que te cautivo"

Anna se sonrojo al escuchar la palabra _Cautivo._

"No...no se que me sucedió" dijo la chica volviendo a sacudir la cabeza.

"Bueno, no importa. Ven, vamos con los demás".

Kristoff la tomo de la mano y los dos fueron hacia donde estaban sus compañeros. Anna se sonrojo otra vez al ver a la rubia platino que había visto hacia tan solo un rato, ahora con lentes de sol, jugando al voleibol con un enorme chico musculoso de pelo castaño. Varias personas se quedaron impresionados por al forma en que la chica le daba pelea al muchacho. Después de unos minutos el chico dijo que estaba cansado y decidió rendirse. Se acerco a su oponente y le estrecho la mano.

"Fue un placer jugar contigo Elsa" declaro el muchacho amablemente.

"Lo mismo digo, Hercules".

Cuando termino de despedirse Hercules regreso con sus amigos. Bella y Aurora pasaron entre la multitud de gente y corrieron emocionadas hacia su amiga.

"¡Elsa, estuviste brillante" la felicito Aurora.

"No fue nada en realidad" dijo la rubia platino acomodándose los anteojos.

"¿Y por qué dejaste de surfear?" interrogo Bella colocándole uno de sus brazos en el hombro.

"Me caí una vez y cuando volví a subirme a la tabla no conseguí concentrarme y me caí una y otra vez. Así que me aburrí y decidí venir a jugar un rato aquí antes de ir con ustedes".

"Claro, y al mismo tiempo decidiste descargar toda tu fuerza en ese gentil chico llamado Hercules" completo Bella por ella.

"Mas o menos como tu dices. Mi idea no era descargarme, solo quería jugar y Hercules me desafió".

Bella y Aurora se rieron por el comentario. Anna y sus compañeros se acercaron a ellas.

"Buen partido" le dijo Flynn a Elsa.

Bella le presento sus nuevos amigos. Elsa le estrecho la mano a cada uno, cuando le toco estrechar la de Anna las dos se quedaron mirando unos minutos sin soltarse las mano. Anna pudo sentir algo de escalofríos, aunque no podía ver ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro de Elsa a causa de los anteojos, podía notar que esa chica la estaba analizando. Elsa aparto su mano de Anna y la coloco en el bolsillo de su short junto con la otra en otro bolsillo.

"Nos ofrecieron pasar tiempo con ellos" comento Aurora "¿Que te parece?".

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

"No me parece mal, me da los mismo".

Bella y Aurora volvieron a reír.

"En algún momento tendrán que decirme porque se ríen así cada vez que digo algún comentario".

"Heii...¿Quieren jugar con nosotras?" las desafió Merida.

"Mmm...¿De verdad quieren enfrentarse a nosotras con Elsita de nuestra parte?" bromeo Aurora.

Rapunzel rió y decidió seguirle la broma.

"Pues nuestra Annita también es una campeona en el voleibol" dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de la rubia fresa.

"Chicas..." le susurro Anna entre dientes algo avergonzada".

"Campeona ¿eh?" exclamo Elsa haciendo que el corazón de Anna se acelerara "Mjm...pues entonces acepto el desafió.

Todas rieron por el comentario de Elsa, excepto Anna que estaba pálida, y fueron a sus lugares para comenzar el juego. Jack, Flynn y Kristoff silbaron y festejaron entre la muchedumbre para animar a los dos equipos.

_**N A:** fiu...parare aquí. Tratare de subir el próximo capitulo lo antes posible :) _

_Les agradezco mucho a todos los comentarios que me dejaron y de verdad me anima mucho que estén disfrutando de la historia. _

**_Taisho_****_ Hanako: _**_Muchas gracias por tu comentario. A mi esta pareja me pego bastante y decidi hacer un fic de ellas dos. En cuanto a la pareja Hans x Elsa mmm...sinceramente no me gusta y hasta que Disney no me de una razon para querer a Hans no creo que la acepte tan fácilmente, aunque no tengo nada en contra de los que les gusta esa pareja. ¿Quien sabe? Quizás sale una segunda película de Frozen y Hans se hace bueno. Por ejemplo, Anastasia, la hermanastra de la cenicienta, es una persona muy cruel en la primera película pero después resulta que tiene un buen corazón en las otras dos películas que salieron. Saludos.__  
_

_Por favor deja un comentario ;) _


	3. Creo que me gusta

_**Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. Alguno de ellos son propiedad de Disney y otros son propiedad de Dreamworks**_

**_Me dio un ataque de inspiración y decidí escribir este tercer capitulo..._**

**_ademas me iré de viaje y después voy a tener que terminar unas cosas que tengo pendiente. Escribi este capitulo algo rapido y no tuve tiempo de corregirlo así que perdón si tengo errores. _**

**_Tengo que agradecerles mucho el apoyo que me están dando, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Bueno, ya no los molesto, los dejo con la historia.  
_**

_**CAPITULO 3**_

El partido venia parejo, los dos grupos se daban muy buena pelea. Al principio Anna había empezado el partido con calma pero, cuando se dio cuenta de lo ruda que era Elsa, tuvo que cambiar de ritmo. Sus amigas, Rapunzel y merida, la acompañaron en todo el juego, pero Anna llego a pensar que el partido era entre Elsa y ella. Un momento después Elsa le pega a la pelota con mucha fuerza y termina golpeando a Anna, lo que causo que la pobre chica se desmayara.

Cuando Anna se desperto se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en una reposera de la playa con una toalla húmeda en la cabeza.

"¿Estas bien?"

Anna dirigió su mirada a su amiga Rapunzel, del lado suyo estaba Merida, Bella y Aurora. Elsa estaba sentada en otra reposera, con los brazos cruzados, mirando al mar y movía su pie de forma nerviosa.

"Si, estoy bien" contestó Anna apartándose la toalla de la cabeza.

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber" ofreció Merida.

Anna asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

"Okey, espéranos aquí y te traeremos algo" Merida le hizo una seña a Rapunzel para que la acompañara.

"Yo y Bella iremos con ustedes" declaro Aurora. "Queremos ayudarla"

"Heyy yo quiero ir con ustedes tambien" dijo Elsa poniéndose de pie.

"No, tu la golpeaste así que te quedas a cuidarla" afirmo Bella.

"¿Que? Pero fue un accidente".

"Accidente o no, te quedas a cuidarla" hablo Aurora.

Sin decir otra cosa las cuatro chicas se fueron. Elsa volvió a sentarse con mala gana, haciendo puchero. Anna llego a pensar que no le caía bien a esa chica, aunque no entendía porque, apenas había tenido contacto visual con ella.

"Hola" saludo Elsa sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Anna se sorprendió un poco por el saludo repentino.

"¿Es...es a mi?"

Elsa asintió con la cabeza.

"Oohh...hola...soy Anna. Creo que ya lo sabias porque acaban de presentarnos y supongo que no tienes mala memoria...no es que crea que tengas mala memoria si no que..."

"Hey hey hey..." interrumpió Elsa quitándose los anteojos para mirarla a los ojos. "Ya entendí, no tienes que ser tan especifica".

"Oop lo siento, es que yo a veces hablo demás sin querer jeje".

Elsa volvió a colocarse los anteojos y volvió a mirar hacia delante.

"Lamento haberte golpeado" se disculpo la rubia platino de forma repentina "soy Elsa".

"Esta bien, no hay problema" Anna abrazo sus rodilla. "Entonces ¿Eres de Nueva York".

"Si, pero ahora estoy viviendo en Inglaterra porque gane una beca en una Universidad".

"Wouw eso suena interesante".

Elsa se apresuro a levantarse cuando vio a sus amigas acercarse.

"Voy a la habitación" les dijo Elsa.

"¿Que? ¿Por que?" Interrogo Aurora algo extrañada.

"Por que si y ya. Si ustedes quieren quedarse háganlo, yo necesito irme unos minutos" Elsa se coloco su remera y se marcho corriendo.

Bella y Aurora se miraron y sonrieron de forma siniestra. Cundo Elsa se comportaba así quería decir que algo estaba ocultando. Bella volvió su vista a Anna para hacerle una pregunta.

"¿Se quito los anteojos".

"Si, pero solo fue por unos segundos ¿Por que lo preguntas?"

"Por nada, solo curiosidad" Bella dirigió su vista a Merida y Rapunzel. "Oigan, tenemos que irnos, nos vemos luego" se miro con Aurora de forma emocionada y se apresuraron a regresar a su habitación del hotel.

Merida y Rapunzel se sentaron al lado de Anna y le entregaron una botella de agua que habían comprado.

"¿Que?" cuestiono Anna al notar que sus amigas la miraban de forma curiosa.

"No te hagas la tonta" le dijo Rapunzel "¿Que ocurrió con esa chica?"

"Nada...solo hablamos"

"Jaja que graciosa" declaro de forma irónica Merida. "A ti te pasa otra cosa con esa chica".

"Bu-bueno es linda" confeso acariciándose el brazo.

Kristoff sorprendió a Anna envolviéndola en sus húmedos brazos, debida que hacia un rato se había metido al agua con los otros chicos. Flynn y Jack se acomodaron a su lado. Anna tuvo que empujar al rubio para que se apartara de ella.

"¿Que paso con las otras chicas" pregunto Jack.

"Al parecer tuvieron alguna urgencia" respondió Rapunzel "¿Que? ¿Te gusta alguna?"

Jack se encogió de hombros.

"La chica de pelo castaño, Bella, tiene toda mi atención".

"Vaya, vaya, vaya...al parecer ya son dos los enamorados" afirmo Merida cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Dos?" se sorprendió Kristoff.

"Sip, a Anna le resulta atractiva Elsa".

Anna tuvo que darle un codazo a Merida para que dejara de hablar. Kristoff tuvo que reír por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Ya basta" pidió Anna tornándose roja.

"Esta bien, lo siento" se disculpo Kristoff secándose las lagrimas.

"La buena noticia para ustedes dos" les dijo Rapunzel a Jack y a Anna "es que con suerte las veremos esta noche".

...

"¡Elsa, sal del baño enseguida!" ordeno Aurora.

"Tienes diez minuto para hacerlo y explicarnos que es lo que te sucedió" exclamo Bella.

"¿O _si_ no que haran?" las desafió.

"¡Te podemos asegurar que te sacaremos a las patadas!" le respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Elsa murmuro cosas en voz baja que sus amigas no pudieron entender y directamente no le dieron importancia.

"Viste a alguien y te gusto" murmuro Bella.

"¡A MI NO ME GUSTA ESA CHICA!"

Bella y Aurora abrieron la boca por la confesión. Elsa se mordió la lengua, metió la pata de la peor manera.

"Te gusta Anna" adivino Aurora. "La viste antes en la playa, mientras surfeabas, por eso caíste de la tabla una y otra vez".

"Y por eso también te quitaste los anteojos" continuo Bella, "querías que te mirara a los ojos para demostrarle que eras una _buena chica,_ aunque de seguro nisiquiera le sonreíste cuando lo hiciste"._  
_

Elsa salio del baño, sin mirar a sus amigas, para ir directamente a su cama y hundir su cara en la almohada. Las dos se sentaron al lado de ella, Aurora le paso la mano por la espalda.

"¿Por que no intentas conocerla" le sugirió.

"Renuncie al amor" respondió Elsa.

"No, en realidad renunciaste a los hombres" corrigió Bella "y valla que lo dijiste enserio".

"Es lo mismo para mi".

Bella puso los ojos en blanco ¿Como era posible que su amiga fuera tan imposible?

"¿Por que no puedes olvidar lo que paso con Hans?"

"No es solo por Hans" Elsa se sentó y se paso la mano por la cabeza. "Estoy asustada, no se lo que piensa esa chica de mi y ademas regresare a Inglaterra cuando todo esto termine".

Bella le paso la mano por el brazo y añadió "al menos intenta no ser tan fría con ella".

A la noche Bella y Aurora se prepararon para salir. Elsa estaba acostada de espalda, no tenia ganas de salir y muchas ganas tenia de encontrarse con..._ella_, por más que le gustara la idea de conocerla. Aurora le dio un golpecito en el tobillo.

"Iremos a encontrarnos con ellos y les diremos que te esperen unos diez minutos, si para entonces no has llegado nos iremos sin ti".

Dicho esto las dos salieron de la habitación. Elsa hundió mas su cara en la almohada. _Te amare por siempre Elsa _la voz de Hans sonaba en su cabeza. Ese maldito estúpido...no quería imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido si Bella y Aurora no hubieran estado. Elsa tenia varios amigo pero ninguno eran como ellas dos. Con ellas había compartido su infancia, solo a ellas podía contarles sus mas íntimos secretos, solo ellas sabían como manejarla y solo a ellas podía llamarlas hermanas.

Elsa se sintió una estúpida, ahora mismo estaba ignorando a esas dos mejores amigas que habían apoyado, y lo seguían haciendo, con tal de no encontrarse con una chica. Miro su reloj, aún tenia unos cinco minutos. Se puso lo primero que encontró, asegurándose de que le quedara bien, y bajo hacia la recepción del hotel. Sus dos amigas estaban a punto de irse con los otros pero consiguió abrazarlas por detrás a las dos antes de que lo hicieran. Bella y Aurora se sorprendieron por eso.

Elsa saludo a todos de la misma forma, amablemente, inclusive a Anna.

"Quiero hablar con ustedes en privado" dijo Elsa.

El grupo de seis chicos entendieron y dejaron hablar a solas a las tres amigas. Anna miro de reojo a Elsa y sonrió antes de regresar con sus amigos.

"¿Podemos dejar esto para otro día o para mañana?" pidió Elsa.

"Olvídalo" respondió Aurora un poco cansada de la actitud de su amiga. "Si es por Anna..."

"No, no es por Anna, es por nosotras" interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza. "Me estoy comportando como una verdadera estúpida y necesito solucionar las cosas con ustedes, ustedes que son muy importantes para mí. Necesito que esta noche solo seamos nosotros tres porque quiero arreglar las cosas, porque no se lo que ocurrirá cuando regrese a Inglaterra y porque sin darme cuenta las alejo cada vez más. Vayamos a donde ustedes quiera, a un bar o a un restaurante. Por favor chicas, las perdí una vez y no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Elsa esbozo una cálida, dulce y sincera sonrisa. Bella y Aurora casi se largan a llorar cuando ven eso ¿Como? ¿Como decirle que no a esa sonrisa tan contagiosa?

"Muy bien, pero solo por esta noche" aclaro Bella "no te saldrás con la tuya siempre".

"Lo juro, sera solo por esta noche" prometió Elsa levantando la mano, soltando un suspiro y regresando a su actitud norma.

...

Mientras Elsa hablaba con sus amigas Kristoff agarro a Anna de la muñeca para hablar unos segundos en privado.

"Tu y yo necesitamos tener una charla de mejor amigo a mejor amiga"

"¿Que?" Anna no entendía lo que se refería.

"Quiero que me aclares bien que es lo que te pasa con esa chica" le explico sonriendole "quiero ayudarte".

Anna se sonrojo por eso.

"Esta bien, pero solo tu y yo".

Anna y Kristoff le dijeron a sus amigos que los verían después y luego salieron del hotel a dar un paseo juntos.

_**N A:** Sinceramente me estoy divirtiendo mucho con Bella y Aurora XD...De seguro le harán varias cosas malas a Elsita jaja_

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, tratare de responder los que pueda, pero si me olvido de alguno lo siento es que a veces se me pasa. Saludos. _

**__****_Taisho_****_ Hanako:_**_ Normalmente siempre trato de responder algunos comentarios que me dejan. De verdad te agradezco mucho por tu comentario, de verdad significa mucho. Yo tampoco espero una segunda parte de Frozen, es que yo no soy muy apegada a las segundas partes XP...Pero si por alguna razón hacer una segunda parte o un corto igual que lo hicieron con la película enredados lo voy a ver sin problemas. Y también me estoy divirtiendo con la actitud de Elsa. _

_**Malenka:**_ _Que bueno saberlo, espero que te siga gustando :) _

_Por favor deja un comentario ;)_


	4. Beso

_**Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. Alguno de ellos son propiedad de Disney y otros son propiedad de Dreamworks**_

_**Hola chicos, les dejo otro capitulo. Creo que algunos me van a odiar cuando lo lean XD**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

Anna se levantó temprano esa mañana. En lo único que pensaba era en esa extraña chica que había conocido el día anterior, Elsa. Le habría encantado pasar la noche con ella y conocerla, pero al final Elsa tuvo otros planes con sus amigas y ella también los tuvo con Kristoff y no vio a sus otros amigos hasta más tarde.

**_Flashback_**

Anna estaba en una heladería con su mejor amigo contándole todo lo había pasado con Elsa. Kristoff solo escucho sin interrumpir un segundo.

"Te seré sincera, las probabilidades de que esa chica me vea es de una en un millón" dijo Anna llevándose un bocado de helado a la boca.

"Trata de ser positiva" declaro el rubio "puedes intentar conocerla".

"Ella apenas me mira".

"Con más razón debes acercarte más a ella" Kristoff le guiño el ojo y comió un poco de su helado.

"¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esto?" pregunto Anna con algo de incredulidad.

"Mi abuelo Pabbie se considera un experto en el amor y siempre suele decirme algunas cosas" le dio un golpecito amistoso en la espalda." Vamos Anna, demuéstrale en realidad quien eres a esa chica"

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Anna miro el reloj de su celular, eran las 8:00 y sus amigos no despertarían hasta las 9:30. Como no quería seguir acostada decidió levantarse para salir de su habitación y caminar un poco por la playa. Se iba a asegurar de regresar antes de que sus amigas despierten así podía desayunar con ellas y con los otros chicos y después regresar a la playa juntos.

Anna iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que por accidente alguien se la lleva por delante y la tumba al piso.

"Heyyy…"se quejó la rubia cerezo mientras se limpiaba la arena de la cara que le había quedado a causa de la caída.

"Perdón, fue un accidente".

Al terminar de sacarse la arena de la cara Anna se dio cuenta de que la persona que la atropello se trataba de Elsa. Estaba usando ropa deportiva, sus lentes de sol y tenía auriculares puestos. Elsa ayudo a Anna a levantarse y se apartó unos centímetros para mantener la distancia.

"Lo siento" se lo disculpo otra vez Elsa "es que iba corriendo y estaba algo distraída" se puso la mano en los bolsillo y mantuvo su expresión seria.

"Descuida, estoy bien" dijo Anna "te perdono. Consideró que seas un poco más cuidadosa porque esta es la segunda vez que me golpeas y creo que se te está haciendo una costumbre…no digo que te guste la idea de golpearme sino…

Elsa se bajó un poco los anteojos para mirarla a los ojos. Anna volvió a sentir escalofrío ante la mirada azul penetrante de la chica y prefirió no seguir hablando. Elsa volvió a acomodarse los lentes.

"Creo que será mejor que regrese al hotel" comento la rubia platino, "mis amigas deben haber despertado y de seguro querrán saber dónde me metí" se dio vuelta para marcharse.

"Espera" la detuvo Anna "¿Puedo acompañarte?" preguntó con voz tímida.

"Si tú quieres está bien".

Anna sonrió y siguió el paso de Elsa.

"¿Y qué tal la pasaste anoche?" cuestiono la rubia cerezo para romper el silencio.

"Bastante bien diría yo".

"Qué bueno, tú y tus amigas parecen ser muy unidas".

"Si, ellas son mis mejores amigas desde los cinco años".

"Wouw eso es mucho tiempo. Kristoff y yo también somos amigos desde pequeños. Él me cuida y me ayuda siempre que lo necesito".

"¿Te gusta?" pregunto Elsa con una de sus delicadas cejas levantadas.

"No" se apresuró a contestar moviendo su mano de forma nerviosa "solo somos amigos y yo solo quiero así".

Elsa respondió con un movimiento en la cabeza.

"¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes novio?"

El cuerpo de Elsa se tensó ante la pregunta.

"No" respondió secamente y sin querer seguir hablando del tema.

Anna creyó ver una lágrima en la mejilla de Elsa, pero prefirió ignorarlo. El resto del camino hacia el hotel transcurrió silencioso.

"Bueno, aquí nos separamos" dijo Elsa parándose enfrente de Anna.

"Sí. Nos vemos más tarde".

"Supongo".

Elsa se inclinó más hacia Anna y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sin esperar una respuesta se apresuró a darse vuelta para ir hacia su habitación. Anna se quedó hecha una piedra, roja, con los ojos bien abiertos y aún podía sentir los labios de Elsa tocando su mejilla.

…

"¿Qué hiciste qué?" interrogaron Bella y Aurora intentando contener la risa.

"Yo no voy a salir, no me obligaran a salir" les dijo Elsa desde debajo de la almohada.

"Oooh por supuesto que lo harás" le aseguro Aurora.

Ella agarro el pie derecho de Elsa mientras Bella agarraba el izquierdo. Ambas tiraron de él para sacarla de la cama pero Elsa se sostuvo de la baranda para hacer resistencia.

"¿Por qué…eres…tan…caprichosa?" dijo Aurora tirando una y otra vez del pie.

"Si, recuerda que nos hiciste una promesa" le recordó Bella.

Elsa se soltó de la baranda y del impulso, causado por el tirón de sus amigas, cayó al suelo con ellas.

"A veces enserio las desprecio" comento Elsa.

Las tres se sentaron en el piso.

"Enserio chicas yo… ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que es besar a una mujer!

Bella le dio un golpecito en el hombro haciendo que Elsa se volteara a mirarla. Sin previo aviso la castaña le dio un beso en los labios. Elsa se apresuró a apartarla y Aurora quedo en shock.

"¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA?" se quejó Elsa.

"No, ahora nada te impide amar a esa mujer…A menos que estés enamorada de mí, mis besos y estés deseando todo mi cuerpo en estos momentos.

Elsa le dio un golpe en el brazo.

"Auuu…fue un chiste, sabes que no siento nada".

"NO QUIERO QUE LO VUELVAS A HACER".

"Okey, no lo volveré hacer".

Bella saboreo sus labios unos segundos.

"Sabes a chocolate y a menta" declaro.

"¿Enserio?" quiso saber Aurora despertando de su trance.

"Que ni se te dé por darme un beso tu ahora" se apresuró a decir Elsa.

"No mi querida Elsita, conmigo no tendrás tanta suerte porque yo tengo novio y mis besos son solo para él".

"Bueno" continuo Bella "aún me gustan los hombres, pero tengo que admitir que besas bien, Elsa, no me impresionaría si dejaste a esa chica traumada".

"¡Basta por favor, no quiero hablar más del tema!...Besas mejor que Hans" admitió avergonzada "y sabes a cereza".

Bella sonrió para sí misma.

"Gracias, que bonito detalle. Pero aún me siguen gustando los hombres".

"Suficiente" dijo Aurora "vallamos a la playa".

…

"Aún puedo sentir sus labios tocando mi piel" le confeso Anna a Kristoff.

Los seis chicos iban de camino a la playa, Anna y Kristoff estaban detrás de los demás para poder hablar a solas. Por el momento, Anna solo quería compartir lo que sentía con él, pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que decírselo a sus amigas.

"Jujui esa chica te pego fuerte" bromeo el rubio, "no quiero imaginarme lo que sucederá cuando te de un beso en los labios".

Anna le dio un golpe en el brazo algo sonrojada.

"No…no digas eso, ni siquiera sé lo que siente ella por mí".

Kristoff enredo su brazo en el de Anna y los dos caminaron hacia adelante.

"Relájate, por ahí ella sienta algo".

"Pero…Aii es que la última vez que bese a alguien fue a los dieciséis años".

Kristoff se apartó y la miro sorprendido.

"¿Qué? Pero si has tenido varias propuestas el último año".

"Pero nunca las acepté" se cruzó de brazos "no sé, creo que esperaba a la persona indicada. Ahora mismo me siento una estúpida".

Kristoff la tomo de los hombros y le dio un beso en los labios. Anna lo empujo para que se apartara. Por fortuna sus amigos estaban distraídos y no pudieron ver eso.

"¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?" grito Anna enfadada.

Kristoff rio para sí mismo.

"No, ahora ya has besado otra vez así que no hay nada que te impida amar a esa mujer…a menos que estés enamorada de mí, mis besos y estés deseando todo mi cuerpo en estos momentos".

Anna le piso el pie con fuerza.

"Auu…solo estoy jugando, sabes que yo solo te considero una amiga".

"AUN ASI NO QUIERO QUE LO VUELVAS A HACER".

"Está bien, lo siento, no lo volveré hacer".

Kristoff saboreo sus labios unos segundos.

"Sabes a chocolate y a fresa" comento el muchacho retomando su camino.

Anna también hizo lo mismo.

"Tú sabes a…zanahoria"

"Wouw gracias"

Al llegar a la playa el grupo reconoció enseguida a las tres chicas. Anna vio a Elsa pasándose protector solar por el cuerpo, no pudo evitar morderse el labio por eso. Kristoff lo noto y le dio un golpecito en el brazo con el codo.

"Amiga, intenta disimular un poco" le aconsejo.

Anna se avergonzó un poco pero decidió no prestar mucha atención al tema.

Jack corrió hacia las chicas y directamente fue a hablar con Bella. Flynn negó con la cabeza al ver la reacción absurda de su amigo. Rapunzel y Merida solo se rieron.

"Hola" saludo Jack.

"Hola Jack, tiempo si verte" dijo Bella en tono de broma esbozando una sonrisa.

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza al ver esa situación. Aurora solo se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

"Oigan, necesito que alguna me pase protector en la espalda" pidió Elsa a sus dos amigas moviendo el pote de protector solar.

Bella vio a Anna sentarse en una reposera que estaba al lado de Elsa y se le ocurrió una idea.

"Oye Jack ¿Quieres ir caminar?"

"Seguro".

Sin mirar a sus compañeras Bella camino hacia delante con su nuevo amigo Jack. Aurora capto rápido la idea de la castaña y le pregunto a Merida y Rapunzel si querían ir al agua, las dos aceptaron.

Elsa termino quedándose sola, viendo con incredulidad a sus dos amigas que habían ignorado su petición. Miro aún lado y se dio cuenta de que Anna estaba sentada a unos centímetros de ella, con eso entendió lo que Bella y Aurora estaban planeando. Furiosa por eso, Elsa guardo el protector de con gana en su bolso, se puso los anteojos y se acomodó en la reposera. Bajo ningún motivo iba a dejar que sus amigas se salieran con la suya, no le importaba si para la noche terminaba con la espalda roja.

Anna había sacado su IPod para reproducir un video de skate y no había prestado atención a lo que había sucedido. Elsa sintió un poco de curiosidad y se subió un poco los lentes para saber qué era lo que Anna estaba viendo.

"¿Eres skater?" pregunto Elsa asombrada.

Anna se giró para verla y se quitó los auriculares.

"¿Perdón, que dijiste?"

"Que si eres skater".

"Aah…bueno…si, no ando muy bien pero aún así me fascina ¿A ti te gusta?".

"Lo amo, andar en skate es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos" Elsa se acomodó los lentes en la cabeza y la miro con confianza.

"Genial ¿hace cuánto practicas?".

"Desde los diez años ¿y tú?"

"Jujui es mucho tiempo. No, yo practico desde los quince años. La verdad es que antes no me interesaba pero Kristoff practicaba desde hacia un tiempo y me termino convenciendo. ¿Tus amigas también practican?".

"Naa. Bella probó una vez pero no le gusto…Oye, escuché que habrá un torneo aquí el viernes ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?"

"Si, me encantaría" respondió Anna con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Excelente".

_¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Elsa? _Se dijo en la cabeza. _Ya la invitaste a salir, torpe._

Elsa sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos. No era una cita, solo iban a salir como amigas. Se volvió a poner los anteojos y miro hacia el mar como si la conversación no hubiera pasado.

Anna hizo una mueca de disgusto ante eso. Se levantó para ponerse en frente de Elsa, se acercó más a su cara y de un suave movimiento le quito los antejos para ver sus ojos azules.

"No lo ocultes" dijo Anna "son hermosos y si los sigues usando de esa manera se te quedaran marcados".

Elsa asintió levemente con la cabeza. Tenía el corazón acelerado y estaba roja.

"Heyy Anna" llamo Kristoff que estaba a lo lejos "¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato?".

"Si, voy enseguida" le respondió a su amigo sin romper contacto visual con la rubia platino.

Le devolvió los lentes de sol y corrió hacia donde estaba Kristoff. Elsa se hundió en la reposera, aun con el corazón acelerado. Cuando estaba por recobrar la postura, Anna aparece de repente en frente de ella.

"Hola otra vez" saludo Anna.

"Ho-hola" dijo Elsa con voz ronca y con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho.

"¿Puedes pasarme tu número de teléfono?" pregunto acercándole su celular.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza y agarro el celular de Anna al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el suyo.

Al ver la pantalla del teléfono Anna noto una foto de Elsa riendo, sentada en un sofá, Aurora le sostenía un brazo y Bella le pasaba las manos por la cabeza. Anna sintió algo extraño al ver eso, la Elsa que aparecía ahí parecía ser diferente a la Elsa que tenía enfrente.

"¿Ya terminaste?" preguntó Elsa.

Anna casi se sobresaltó por la pregunta.

"Oop…no ahora lo escribo jeje".

Se apresuró a escribir su número de teléfono y le devolvió el celular a Elsa. Antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Bella y Aurora regresaron vieron a Elsa hecha una piedra, con la mirada perdida y la boca semiabierta.

"A veces me canso de ser tan brillante" dijo Bella.

_**N A:** jaja bueno al menos Elsa y Anna ya tienen una especie de cita. Descuiden, el beso que Bella le dio a Elsa y el beso que Kristoff le dio a Anna no significa nada y por supuesto no pasa nada entre ellos. Tengo otra cosa planeada para esta historia jeje._

_como siempre agradezco los comentarios, son muy amables :) _

**__****_Taisho_****_ Hanako:_**_ Hola. No voy a hacer sufrir a Kristoff, yo lo quiero. Él y Anna solo son amigos y lo mismo pasa con Bella y Elsa. Además, como dije antes, tengo planeado otra cosa :P. Saludos. _

_Por favor deja un comentario ;)_


	5. La foto

_**Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. Alguno de ellos son propiedad de Disney y otros son propiedad de Dreamworks**_

**Termine este capítulo recién hoy y probablemente tenga errores. Intente corregirlo pero quizás algo mal tenga. **

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Era de noche, Anna estaba acostada en su cama y miraba la pantalla de su celular esperando que Elsa le mandara algún mensaje. Todavía no podía creer que le había dado un beso en la mejilla ese mismo día, tuvo que contenerse de no soltar un grito de emoción cuando regreso con Kristoff.

Todos sus amigos, menos Jack que hacía rato se estaba mandando mensajes con alguien, la miraban sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que Anna actuaba de esa forma.

"¡Anna!" llamo Rapunzel "¿Podrías regresar a la tierra unos minutos?

La rubia cerezo sacudió la cabeza y miro a su amiga.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Rapunzel puso los ojos en blanco.

"Nada, ya no importa".

"¿Qué es lo que estas esperando?" pregunto Kristoff antes de que Anna volviera a perderse en sus pensamientos.

"Solo quiero hablar un poco con ella" respondió sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

No sabía exactamente qué es lo que esperaba, apenas había hablado con Elsa esa mañana y no había sido una gran conversación, excepto que el viernes saldría con ella si es que no había algún imprevisto.

"Si tanto quieres hablar ella ¿Por qué no le hablas tu primero?" le sugirió Rapunzel.

"Porque…no sé, me da miedo"

"Ridículo" declaro Flynn.

Anna se molestó por el comentario pero prefirió no hacerle caso.

"Hablando de ridículos, miren a este tonto" dijo Merida.

La pelirroja con rulos apunto con el dedo a su amigo Jack que seguía mandándose mensajes. Por la sonrisa que tenía era obvio que estaba hablando con una chica que le gustaba. Flynn tomo un zapato que tenía a mano y se lo arrojo a la cabeza.

"¡Hey!... ¿Qué te pasa?" se enfadó Jack poniéndose de pie.

"Esa Bella sí que capto todo tu atención" bromeo Flynn.

Jack se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada unos minutos.

"Bueno, si" confeso. "Es linda chica y me agrada ¿Algún problema con eso?"

"No. Pero eres la envidia de Anna porque la chica que le gusta no habla con ella".

"Ya cállate" le dijo Anna enojada.

"Oigan ¿Por qué no le decimos que vengan a cenar con nosotros?" propuso Kristoff.

Ninguno se negó, a todos les caían bien Elsa, Aurora y Bella. Jack se apresuró a marcar el teléfono de Bella y enseguida se puso a hablar con ella. Se aseguró de estar solo para hablar en privado.

….

"De verdad nos gustaría mucho salir con ustedes esta noche" le dijo Bella a Jack desde su teléfono mientras caminaba por la habitación y jugaba con la punta de su pelo "pero tendrá que ser para otro día, ya que Elsa tiene un terrible dolor en la espalda porque ¡la imbécil no se puso protector!" se aseguró de decir esto último en voz alta para que Elsa la escuchara.

"¿Y dejar que ustedes se salgan con la suya?" se defendió. "Aaaa…Aurora por favor ten más cuidado".

Elsa apretó más las sabanas de su cama y hundió su cara en la almohada mientras sentía como su amiga le pasaba crema por su espalda roja.

"No, no seré más cuidadosa" le reprocho Aurora. "Eso te pasa por no ponerte protector como se debía".

"¡Ustedes querían que me lo pasara Anna!".

"Oigan, princesas" les dijo Bella separando el celular de su oreja "¿Podrían bajar la voz? Intento hablar por teléfono" volvió a acercarse el celular a su oreja para seguir hablando con Jack. "Como te decía, nos vemos mañana en el desayuno…jaja no seas tonto… ¿De verdad? no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso.

Bella colgó el celular y se sentó en su cama para estar con sus amigas.

"Te gusta ese chico" comento Aurora sin dejar de pasarle la crema a Elsa.

"Es lindo y me agrada" admitió Bella encogiéndose de hombros sonriendo.

"Por favor dime que esa crema actuara rápido" cambio Elsa de tema tratando de aguantar el dolor.

Aurora leyó el pote de la crema que le estaba pasando.

"Por lo que dice esta cosa, para mañana ya no sentirás dolor. Anímate Elsita, todo saldrá bien" le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y Elsa soltó un grito de dolor.

"¡Aurora!" le grito.

"Perdón, no me di cuenta" se disculpó llevándose los dedos a los labios.

Bella solo rio ante la situación. Puedo divisar el celular de Elsa en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama.

"¿Me prestas tu celular?" pidió la castaña.

"Si".

Bella agarro el celular, al ver la foto que estaba en la pantalla se olvidó por completo de lo que iba a hacer.

"¿Aun tienes esta foto?" cuestiono sorprendida.

"Por supuesto, tiene un significado especial para mí".

Aurora se sentó al lado de Bella para ver la foto que estaba en el teléfono.

"¿Quién fue el tarado que saco esta foto?" critico "parezco una tonta".

"Tu novio" le contesto Elsa.

Aurora quedo muda unos segundos y Bella suprimió una risa.

"Okey, finjamos que no dije eso".

"De verdad, Elsa" continuo Bella "esto paso ya hace mucho tiempo y tu aún la conservas".

"¿Y eso que tiene? Es mi foto favorita y ya les dije que tiene un significado especial para mi…" Elsa hizo una pausa para suspirar. "Fue el día en que todo se solucionó".

"Si, y también fue la última vez que te vi reír" dijo Bella con seriedad.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la habitación. Aurora se apresuró a decir algo antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

"Por favor no empecemos a discutir. Elsa, Bella y yo no nos enojamos contigo, quizá te gritamos pero no nos enfadamos. Bella, esa foto tiene un significado especial tanto para ti como para mí, aunque yo no haya salido del todo aceptable".

Bella levanto las cejas para arriba y sonrió un poco. Aurora tenía razón, era mejor no hacer tanto escándalo.

"Está bien, lo siento Elsa. Creo que estoy exagerando un poco".

"No hay problema. También lo siento".

Aurora soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que las dos ya estaban más calmadas.

Bella le dio un golpecito amistoso a Elsa en su espalda roja.

"Aaaaa… ¡Maldita sea, Bella!"

"Jujui perdón".

Ahora que veía la espalda roja de Elsa, Bella recordó lo qué le había pedido Jack y la razón por la que había agarrado el celular. Busco en la lista de contactos y vio el nombre de Anna.

"¿Agregaste a Anna a tus contactos?" fingió sorpresa la castaña.

"Si".

"¿Por qué no le escribes?" sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

"¿Qué? No…bueno…intente hacerlo pero no me anime".

"Oh, entonces déjamelo a mí".

"¡¿Eh?!"

Antes de que Elsa pudiera hacer algo, Bella se apresuró a escribirle a Anna un _Hola ¿Cómo estás?_ y le devolvió el teléfono a su dueña arrojándoselo a la cama

"Listo, ahora tienen un rato de que hablar".

"Bella, voy a matarte".

"Quiero ver que lo intentes".

Bella ignoro la amenaza de su amiga y se acomodó en la cama para seguir pasándose mensajes con Jack. Aurora se sintió un poco mal al ver que sus compañeras estaban concentradas en sus teléfonos mientras que ella estaba sola.

"Extraño a mi novio" confeso.

Justo en ese momento el celular de Aurora empezó a sonar. Miro la pantalla, su novio, Felipe, la estaba llamando.

"Muchachas, las abandono por un rato. Mi príncipe me llama".

Aurora contesto el teléfono y salió del cuarto para hablar en privado.

Anna no tardo en contestarle el mensaje a Elsa.

Anna: Hola, todo bien ¿Y tú?

Elsa trago saliva antes de contestar.

Elsa: Todo bien ¿Qué andas haciendo?

Anna: Estoy a punto de salir a cenar con mis amigos ¿Tu qué harás?

Elsa: Nosotras estamos esperando a que nos traigan la comida a la habitación. Íbamos a salir pero yo termine con la espalda roja a causa del sol así que no estoy de ánimos.

Anna: ¡Auch! ... Debiste ponerte protector.

Elsa: Prefiero no hablar. En fin, espero estar bien para mañana.

Anna: Ojala que sí. ¿Aún sigue en pie lo del viernes?

Elsa: Claro, no me lo perdería por nada.

Anna: Jaja yo tampoco.

Pasaron casi toda la noche pasándose mensajes, incluso cuando estuvieron cenando. Anna se reía con cada comentario que le hacía Elsa. Por otra parte, Elsa también se divertía pero no se reía y tampoco sonreía.

Eran las tres de la mañana, Elsa dormía pacíficamente hasta que la música de su celular sonó. Extendió su brazo, con los ojos cerrados, para buscar el teléfono que estaba en su mesita al lado de su cama y contestar antes de que sus amigas despertaran enfadadas.

"Hola" hablo Elsa con voz dormida y con la cara hundida en la almohada.

"¿Elsa?...soy Anna".

"¡Anna!"

Elsa se levantó de golpe y de lo dormida que estaba se cayó de la cama. Aurora y Bella aún seguían dormidas.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Anna preocupada por el extraño ruido que había escuchado.

"Anna…sí, estoy bien" respondió Elsa limpiándose los ojos con la mano y apoyando su espalda contra la cama. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Estas despierta?" Anna se sintió un poco estúpida por lo que acababa de preguntar.

"Bueno, ahora lo estoy".

"Jeje si yo…la verdad es que estoy afuera de tu habitación en estos momentos".

"¿Qué?".

Elsa corrió hacia la puerta del cuarto y la abrió. Anna se sonrojo al ver a Elsa con un pijama que tenía la cara de Mickey Mause. La rubia platino se avergonzó por eso.

"Hola" saludo Anna nerviosa, moviendo la mano y colgando el teléfono al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Elsa. "Tal vez deba irme".

"No" se apresuró a detenerla tomándola de la muñeca. "Yo…" la soltó "espérame, regreso enseguida.

Elsa volvió a su habitación para cambiarse, en silencio para que sus amigas no se despertaran. Se preguntó porque que hacia esto, no lo sabía exactamente pero si sabía que quería pasar tiempo con Anna. Afortunadamente su espalda ya no le dolía tanto como antes.

Cuando termino regreso donde estaba la chica esperando. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí para no molestar.

"Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" cuestiono la rubia platino.

"Oh, yo quería dar un paseo y…me preguntaba si tu querías venir conmigo".

_Esta chica debe creer que estoy loca _se dijo Anna en la cabeza. Elsa se perdió en los ojos de la muchacha unos minutos _Ella puede conseguir lo que quiere con esa mirada _se comentó en la cabeza.

"Creo que una salida nocturna no estará mal" acepto Elsa.

"Uii que bien" dijo Anna emocionada.

Tomo a Elsa de la mano y corrieron hasta la salida del hotel. Caminaron unas tres cuadras hasta que encontraron una plaza. Anna creyó que sería divertido pasar el tiempo ahí, así que apretó con fuerza la mano de Elsa y la obligo a ir al parque con ella.

Las dos se sentaron en unos columpios. Anna empezó a mecerse de atrás hacia delante, soltando una risa detrás de otra y disfrutaba de como el viento le golpeaba la cara. Elsa solo se quedaba quieta mientras observaba a su compañera. Todo esto le resultaba extraño, Anna le resultaba extraña, quizás era por eso que le agradaba. ¿Qué había hecho para caerle bien en primer lugar?... ¿El beso? ¿La manera en que se vieron a los ojos? ¿O fue la manera en que se hablaron? Sea lo que sea ella le caía bien a Anna y eso la ponía contenta, aunque no lo demostraba.

Anna arrastro los pies en el piso para frenar el columpio.

"¿Por qué no te columpias?"

La pregunta hizo que Elsa saliera de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué que no te columpias?" volvió a preguntar Anna con una ceja levantada.

"Eee…yo hace tiempo que no me columpio y…creo que se me olvido como hacerlo".

"¡¿Bromeas?!"

"¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?"

Anna no podía creer lo extraño de la situación. ¿Elsa jugaba al voleibol, surfeaba, andaba en skate, y no sabía cómo columpiarse? Definitivamente había algo raro en esa chica…raro y lindo al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, entonces será mejor que te ayude a columpiarte" afirmo Anna con una sonrisa animada en el rostro.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Elsa con un poco de pánico.

"Vamos, será divertido"

Anna se colocó detrás de Elsa, tiro del columpio y empujo hacia delante. Elsa soltó un grito al estar en el aire, lo que causo que Anna riera y la motivara a seguir empujando.

"Es más fácil columpiarte si tu cuerpo no estuviera tan tenso y movieras las piernas de atrás hacia adelante" le aconsejo Anna.

Esto no sirvió de mucho porque, aunque Elsa dejo de gritar, aún tenía el cuerpo tenso. Después de unos minutos Anna se cansó de empujar y paro el columpio. Se puso delante de Elsa para mirarla a los ojos.

"No estuvo tan mal, pero falto un pequeño detalle" cometo Anna.

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Reírte, o al menos sonreír".

Elsa se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada.

"Yo no sonrió…muy seguido".

"Oh vamos ¿Y qué sucede con esa foto en tu celular? Ahí te estas riendo".

Elsa volvió a mirarla con una ceja levantada.

"¿Era por eso que tardaste en escribir tu numero de teléfono esta mañana? ¿Te quedaste mirando esa foto?"

Anna deseo que en ese momento se la tragara la tierra. Elsa noto la incomodidad de la chica, se paró y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con la mano.

"Ya, ya, relájate. Creo que esa foto es algo llamativa".

Anna se tranquilizó por eso.

"¿Bueno, y que tengo que hacer para que pueda verte sonreír?"

"Yo…no lo sé, ni siquiera sé cómo hice para sonreírle a mis amigas la última vez. En esa foto yo me reía porque…" Elsa no pudo terminar la frase.

"Porque…" insistió la rubia cerezo.

Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

"Olvídalo, no es algo de lo que quiero hablar".

Anna prefirió no seguir insistiendo y fingió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Bien, entonces ya tengo una misión" declaro Anna.

"¿Cuál misión?"

"Tengo que hacerte sonreír antes de que el viaje termine".

"Pss… quiero ver que lo intentes".

"Bueno, señorita nunca sonrió, estamos en un parque y no hay mejor lugar que un parque para reírse de la diversión".

"¿No crees que estamos un poco grandes para este tipo de cosas?"

"Tonterías, nunca se es lo suficientemente grande para divertirse en un parque".

Anna la tomo del brazo y la llevo a otros juegos que estaban en el parque. Elsa se subía a los juegos con tal de complacer a Anna. Se estaba divirtiendo pero, por más que Anna pusiera todo el esfuerzo del mundo, no sonreía y mucho menos se reía.

Las dos regresaron al hotel antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

"Supongo que aquí nos separamos" dijo Elsa.

"Eso creo. Me divertí mucho contigo hoy" Anna dio paso más hacia delante de Elsa.

"Yo también, aunque no lo demostré" comento pasándose la mano por su cabello rubio platino.

"Creo que deberíamos hacerlo otra vez. Si tú quieres claro".

"Por puesto, pero organicemos para la próxima. Aurora valora mucho sus horas de sueño y si la llegas a despertar antes de tiempo estarás en problemas.

"Uii lo tendré en cuenta jeje".

Elsa trago saliva y le dio un beso en la frente a Anna.

"Te veré mañana" dijo separándose de ella.

Sin esperar una respuesta Elsa se fue a su habitación. Estaba segura de que cuando saliera el sol iba a tener que darles a sus dos amigas una explicación. Aurora no se había despertado, pero Bella era otra historia. Podría jurar que cuando salía de la habitación para irse con Anna había escuchado una pequeña risa que provenía de la castaña.

Anna se quedó encantada con su paseo nocturno y durmió el resto de la noche con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**N A: **_Y en el próximo capítulo Anna intentara hacer reír a Elsa ¿Qué creen? ¿Lo lograra? _

**_PINKDIAMOND4000:_** _De verdad, gracias por todo tu apoyo :)_

**_Flygan98:_**_ Me reí mucho con tu comentario. También estoy algo enamorada de la personalidad de Elsa y me divierto mucho cada vez que escribo de ella XD. Gracias por comentar. _

**_Krystelcg19:_**_ Valoro mucho lo que dices. Es bueno saber que te gusta la historia, saludos. _

_Agradezco también el resto de los comentarios. _


	6. Sonrisa

**_Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. Alguno de ellos son propiedad de Disney y otros son propiedad de Dreamworks._**

**_Lamento si me tarde, es que empecé con la facu y estoy super feliz porque aprobé un examen la semana pasada :D. _**

**_La idea era subir ayer pero me quede viendo la entrega de los premios Oscar. Me alegre cuando vi que Frozen y la canción Let it go gano jeje._**

**_La canción que aparece en este capítulo se llama Smile y es de Avril Lavigne._**

**_Voy a dedicar este capítulo a Idun.58, HanazonoRomantic,_** **_PINKDIAMOND4000 y a Taisho Hanako._**

**_Bien, no los molesto más, disfruten el capítulo. _**

**_CAPITULO 6_**

"¿Te beso en la frente?" preguntaron Rapunzel y Merida al mismo tiempo.

"Si y deseo tanto que lo vuelva a hacer"

Las tres chicas estaban en la habitación, Anna acababa de contarles a sus dos amigas el paseo nocturno que había tenido con Elsa el día anterior.

"Ya está, es obvio que le gustas a esa chica" dijo Merida.

"Puede ser, o quizás esté tratando de ser amable conmigo y ya".

"No exageres por favor" hablo Rapunzel "una persona que intenta ser amable no hace ese tipo de cosas. ¿Su sonrisa no te dice algo?"

"Ella no sonríe".

"¿Qué?"

"No sonríe" repitió Anna sentándose en la cama. "Hice todo lo que pude para que sonriera pero nada dio resultado".

"Okey, esa chica no es de este mundo" comento la pelirroja con rulos.

"Tal vez, pero me robo por completo el corazón".

Las tres chicas fueron interrumpidas por los golpes en la puerta. Seguro eran los chicos que venían por ellas para bajar a desayunar. Anna se apresuró a salir para ir al comedor y encontrarse con Elsa.

….

Bella y Aurora miraban a Elsa dormir pacíficamente, ya la habían llamado como veinte veces y la muchacha no se despertaba.

"Y a mí me dicen la bella durmiente" dijo Aurora.

A las dos se les ocurrió la misma idea y se miraron con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Elsa, despierta ahora mismo".

Dicho esto las dos dieron vuelta el colchón y arrojaron a Elsa al suelo. Elsa se levantó y las miro de forma diabólica.

"Con esa cara me recuerdas a la abuela de Aurora".

"Heeii… ¿Insinúas que mi abuela es una bruja?"

"Esperen un minuto las dos" las detuvo Elsa "¿Me están diciendo bruja?".

"Con esa cara y con tu actitud de todos los días, deberían llamarte la bruja de las nieves" le respondió Bella.

Elsa hizo una mueca de disgusto e ignoro por completo el comentario, sinceramente no tenía ganas de discutir.

"Okey ¿Y con respecto a mi abuela?" continuo Aurora algo enfadada.

"Seamos sinceras, tu abuela da miedo" le contestó Elsa poniéndose pie mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el torso de la mano.

"Eso no es verdad….Bien, se viste siempre de negro pero eso no quiere decir que sea bruja".

"No es solo porque vista de negro" continuo hablando Bella. "Aurora, tu abuela tiene un cuervo de mascota, se ríe de forma siniestra y tiene una extraña fascinación por las ruecas y las agujas ¿Quieres que continúe?"

"Pero debo decir que me da más miedo la abuela de Blanca Nieves" confeso Elsa "aunque sus pasteles de manzanas son delicioso".

"Hablando de comida, tengo hambre. Auroris, apresurémonos para bajar a desayunar…" se cruzó de brazos "creo que hay una chica esperando en estos momentos por nuestra querida Elsita, a menos que su paseo nocturno haya sido suficiente" movió las cejas de arriba abajo.

"¿Paseo nocturno?" cuestiono Aurora si entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Elsa se cambió rápido y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación para salir.

"Vamos abajo y se los explicare todo".

Bella y Aurora aplaudieron animadas por el comentario.

Cuando las tres llegaron al comedor Elsa no tardo en divisar a Anna. Ella estaba sirviéndose comida. Elsa se rasco la cabeza y fue hacia donde estaba la chica, agarrando un plato en el camino.

"Hola" saludo Elsa poniendo unos panes láctales en el plato.

"Hei hola" correspondió Anna "¿Qué tal tu noche?"

"Afortunadamente nadie me volvió a llamar así que estuvo excelente".

"Me alegro por ti" Anna paso su brazo delante de Elsa para agarrar una manzana. "Hoy tendremos un día interesante" comento mientras examinaba la fruta.

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo que hacerte sonreír" le recordó guiñándole el ojo y dándole un codazo amistoso.

Anna y Elsa pasaron todo el desayuno conversando. Debes en cuando Anna decía algún chiste o hacia alguna cosa graciosa para hacer reír a Elsa pero nada dio resultado. Bella, Aurora y Kristoff las estuvieron viendo todo el tiempo. Las dos chicas entendieron enseguida lo que Anna trataba de hacer pero Kristoff no.

"¿Por qué intenta hacerse la graciosa?" preguntó el rubio mirando extrañado a Anna.

"Trata de hacer sonreír a Elsa" respondió Bella concentrada en cada actitud y movimiento que hacia su amiga.

"No lo lograra tan fácilmente" comento Aurora y le dio un sorbo a su café. "Elsa llevaba mucho tiempo sin sonreír desde la última vez que lo hizo y dudo que lo vuelva hacer así de fácil".

"Jaa yo no estaría tan seguro" alardeo Kristoff. "Me parece que ustedes están subestimando a mi amiga.

Los tres se miraron de manera desafiante.

"¿Qué apuestas grandote?" lo desafío Aurora.

"El que pierda tendrá que pagar las bebidas una semana".

"Trato hecho" acepto Bella por las dos.

Kristoff estrecho la mano de Bella y de Aurora para cerrar el trato.

En la playa Anna y Elsa caminaban juntas. Hablaban de todo un poco y cada vez parecían más cercanas. Por supuesto que Anna hacia bromas mientras charlaban para ser sonreír a Elsa pero nada daba resultado, llego a usar incluso el viejo chiste de _¿Por qué la gallina cruzo la calle?_ como último recurso.

"¿Quieres ir al agua?" propuso Anna.

"Si, me gustaría".

Las dos se metieron agua y nadaron un rato. Anna se la pasaba jugando con el cabello húmedo de Elsa y también se salpicaban agua. Aún con todo esto ella no sonreía. Una enorme ola apareció enfrente de ellas, las golpeo y las arrastro hasta la orilla. Anna termino encima de Elsa.

"Eso fue algo loco" dijo Anna peinando su cabello mojado hacia atrás.

"Pps…no lo dudo. Oye, no quiero ser cruel pero ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?"

Anna cerco su rostro más al de Elsa.

"Mmm no quiero hacerlo".

"¿Qué? Vamos, no estoy para juegos".

"Oh bueno, lo hare, pero con una condición".

"¿Cuál es?" pregunto en tono amargado.

"Tienes que sonreír".

Elsa se sonrojo y los nervios no tardaron en aparecer.

"Aiii por favor….Te dije que yo no sonrió".

"No, tu dijiste que no sonríes muy seguido y ahora debes hacerlo si quieres que me quite de encima".

Elsa se quejó en silencio y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía que hacerlo, iba a tener que hacerlo…pero no podía.

"Cooff cooff".

Anna se levantó de golpe al ver a Aurora, Rapunzel, Bella y Mérida mirándolas de forma curiosa. Elsa se quedó acostada en el piso con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

"Una ola nos golpeó y terminamos así" se apresuró a explicar Anna mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

"Ya veo" dijo Mérida de forma irónica. "Anna, tenemos que hablar con los chicos acerca de esta noche".

"Ah claro".

Anna saludo a Elsa, quien aún seguía en el piso, de forma rápida y se fue con sus amigas. Bella y Aurora se acercaron a su amiga lentamente y la miraron esperando que dijera algo.

"Esa chica me volverá loca" admitió Elsa.

A la noche los dos grupos se juntaron en la playa para hacer un fogón. Anna y Elsa se la pasaron conversando igual que esa mañana, Jack y Bella hacían lo mismo y Aurora y los demás se divertían entre ellos sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían sus otros cuatro amigos.

"Oye Jack" llamo Rapunzel.

El muchacho se dio vuelta para ver a su amiga.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Saca la guitarra, es hora de cantar".

"¡¿Cantar?!" pregunto Elsa nerviosa.

"Sí. Mis amigos y yo cuando nos juntamos siempre cantamos un poco" le contestó Anna. "Es así, primero cantan una canción las mujeres y después los hombres".

Elsa busco una botella de agua para beber de ella y poder tranquilizar un poco sus nervios. Jack saco su guitarra del estuche y volvió a mirar a Rapunzel.

"¿Qué van a cantar?"

Rapunzel sé quedo pensativa, golpeando su barbilla con la punta de sus dedos.

"Ya sé. Cantaremos _smile_".

Elsa casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba bebiendo al escuchar la palabra _smile. _

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Anna preocupada.

La rubia platino se dio golpecitos en el pecho antes de contestar.

"Ssp…" trago saliva" sí, estoy bien".

Anna no se quedó muy conforme con la respuesta pero decidió no decir nada. Kristoff rio en voz baja y miro a Bella y Aurora de forma triunfante. Las dos chicas solo lo ignoraron, él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo era Elsa.

"¿Por qué elegiste esa canción? le pregunto Flynn a Rapunzel.

"Porque me gusta" le respondió y le dio un beso en los labios. Esto causo que sus amigos se burlaran un poco.

"Muy bien, comienza tu Rapunzel" dijo Jack empezando a tocar la guitarra.

Rapunzel se aclaró la garganta y se puso a cantar.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want, when I feel like it_

_All I want to do is lose control_

_But you don't really give a s*it_

_You go with it, go with it, go with it_

_Because you're fu**ing crazy rock n' roll_

_You said "hey_

_What's your name?"_

_It took one look and_

_Now I'm not the same_

_Yeah, you said "Hey"_

_And since that day_

_You stole my heart _

_And you're the one to blame_

"Ahora tú, Merida" se interrumpió Rapunzel para que su amiga siguiera con la canción.

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything _

_has felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why_

_I, I smile_

Merida paro de cantar y miro a Bella y Aurora.

"Ahora que alguna de ustedes dos cante".

Bella se ríe y se ofrece para cantar.

_Last night I blacked out, I think_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then_

_I Woke up with a new tattoo_

_Your name was on me _

_And my name was on you_

_I would do it all over again._

"Aurora, enséñale a todos tu melodiosa voz" dijo Bella una vez que termino de cantar.

"Tú lo pediste".

_Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)_

_And since that day, (since that day)_

_You stole my heart _

_And you're the one to blame_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything _

_has felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why_

_I, I smile_

_The reason why_

_I, I smile_

Aurora se interrumpió y miro a Anna.  
"¿Por qué no cantas tu ahora?"

"De acuerdo".

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want, when I feel like it_

_All I want to do is lose control_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want, when I feel like it_

_All I want to do is lose control._

Anna paro de cantar y miro a Elsa a los ojos para que terminara la canción. Elsa no reaccionaba, estaba muy nerviosa como para saber lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

"Elsa" llamo Bella, lo que causo que se volteara a verla, "anímate sé que puedes hacerlo".

"Si amiga, no tengas miedo" siguió animando Aurora.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Anna.

_And that's why I smile__  
__It's been a while__  
__Since everyday and everything__  
__has felt this right__  
__And now you turn it all around__  
__And suddenly you're all I need__  
__The reason why__  
__I, I smile__  
__The reason why__  
__I, I smile_

Todos la felicitaron y le aplaudieron. Anna la abrazo y se separó de ella.

"Tienes una hermosa vos y… ¿Elsa, que tienes?"

Elsa estaba templando, inhalaba y exhalaba aire por la boca. No podía reír, no podía sonreír. Se levantó y se fue caminando por la playa.

Anna estaba preocupada por ella, no quería dejarla sola. Se levantó y se apresuró a perseguirla. Los demás se quedaron mudos, preocupados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Aurora miro de reojo a Bella, quien estaba con una expresión seria y con la mirada en el piso.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"¡Basta!" suplico Aurora entre lágrimas, interponiéndose entre sus dos amigas.

Elsa estaba tirada en el piso de su habitación, llorando, con la respiración agitada e intentando parar la sangre que le salía por la nariz. Bella estaba apoyada contra la pared, mirado a sus dos compañeras, también agitada y limpiándose la sangre que no paraba de salirle del labio.

"Por favor se los ruego, dejen de pelear".

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Aurora sacudió la cabeza para sacar ese recuerdo de la mente. Elsa ya se había comportado así antes y cuando lo hacía era inevitable que ella y Bella no pensaran en aquella vez. Las tres eran muy unidas y recordar ese día era algo que no querían hacer, sobre todo Aurora. Fue la primera y última vez que Elsa y Bella se pelearon así de fuerte y fue la primera y última vez que se golpearon.

"¿Todo está bien?" pregunto Jack para romper el silencio.

"Si, no te preocupes" respondió Bella con sinceridad. "Elsa solo entro en pánico y necesita caminar un poco para tranquilizarse pero no pasara nada malo".

Eso dejo a los demás un poco más tranquilos. Solo esperaban que nada malo les ocurriera.

….

"Elsa" grito Anna.

La muchacha se detuvo para darse vuelta al escuchar su nombre. Anna venía detrás de ella.

"Uff…caminas muy rápido" dijo parándose en frente de Elsa, intentando recuperar el aire.

"Lo siento yo…no debí comportarme así".

Anna la tomo de la mano.

"Tranquila. Mis amigo son muy buenos no se molestaran por eso y tampoco pensaran mal de ti".

Elsa sintió que la mano de Anna estaba helada y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando del frió. Se quitó la chaqueta azul que tenía puesta en ese momento y se la ofreció a Anna quien dudo en aceptarla.

"Gracias pero ¿No la necesitas?"

"No, estaré bien no te preocupes"

Anna se colocó la chaqueta y empezaron a caminar. Elsa dejo que enredara su brazo en el suyo.

"¿Entonces, tus amigos Flynn y Rapunzel son novios?" quiso saber Elsa como para empezar a hablar de algo.

"Si, llevan tres años juntos. Lo que pasa es que Flynn es de ese tipo de personas que no le gusta estar besándose en público."

"¿Y que piensa Rapunzel?"

"Mmm a ella le da lo mismo pero cuando tiene la oportunidad de besarlo en público lo hace jeje".

"Que loco. Aurora y su novio, Felipe, se la pasan besándose todo el tiempo. A veces me arrepiento de haberlos presentado".

Anna se rio por el comentario.

"¿Él es tu amigo?"

"Sí. En realidad él, Bella, Aurora y yo somos amigos desde pequeños pero yo conocí a Felipe primero y la historia amorosa entre ellos dos es complicada, larga y sinceramente aburrida así que te la contare en otro momento".

"Jaja que cruel eres".

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

"Al menos soy sincera".

Anna se volvió a reír por el comentario.

"¿Y a ti?"

"¿Y a mí que?"

Anna se separó de ella y sacudió la cabeza de forma nerviosa. Le quería preguntar si le gustaba besarse en público.

"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto Elsa

"Ss…sí…es que…"

No pudo terminar la frase y bajo la cabeza para que no se notara el rubor en su cara. Elsa movió su mano debajo de la barbilla de Anna y se la levanto para mirarla a los ojos.

"No la ocultes" le pidió.

"¿Di…disculpa?"

"No ocultes esa mirada tan cálida que tienes".

Anna trago saliva, pudo sentir el pulgar de Elsa acariciándole la barbilla. Instintivamente, las dos fueron acercando más su rostro al de la otra y entonces…sonó el teléfono.

Elsa maldijo para sus adentros y contesto su celular mientras Anna trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Hola" hablo Elsa molesta.

"¿Ya perdiste la virginidad?" pregunto Bella desde el otro lado de la línea.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

El grito hizo que Anna se sobresaltara. Elsa separo el teléfono de su oreja y miro a la rubia fresa roja como un tomate.

"Yo…discúlpame vuelvo enseguida".

Anna asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. Elsa se apartó un poco para poder hablar en privado con su compañera.

"Eres la persona más molesta que existe en esta tierra ¿lo sabias?"

"Elsita me ofendes" bromeo la castaña.

"¡Basta! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Me preocupe por ti" su voz sonaba algo enojada." No quería llamarte pero me asuste".

"Yo también me asuste" dijo Aurora que estaba al lado de Bella.

"Está bien, lo siento" Elsa hizo una pausa y se limpió los ojos con los dedos "¿Están en el hotel?"

"Estamos en camino" respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"De acuerdo, no se preocupen, voy enseguida".

Mientras Elsa seguía hablando por teléfono a Anna le sonó su celular.

"¿Diga?"

"¿Esa chica ya te quito la virginidad?" cuestiono Kristoff desde el otro lado del teléfono.

"¿QUE DEMONIOS?"

Anna sacudió la cabeza.

"Kristoff eres un idiota ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Me preocupe por ti. Estamos de camino al hotel".

"Bien, iré enseguida. Y para que los sepas estoy bien".

Anna y Elsa quedaron algo frustradas y decepcionadas así que decidieron regresar al hotel enseguida tratando de no pensar en lo que casi acababa de ocurrir. Al llegar se despidieron de forma rápida.

Ya lejos de Anna y yendo a su habitación a Elsa le volvió a sonar el celular. Miro la pantalla y rechazo la llamada. Al rato volvió a sonar y Elsa volvió a rechazar la llamada y decidió apagar el teléfono para que no pudieran molestarla. Decidió sentarse en un sillón que estaba en el pasillo de camino a su cuarto. No tenía ganas de regresar todavía, sabía que cuando llegara iba a tener que enfrentar a sus amigas y no se sentía preparada.

_**N A: **__¿Qué?... ¿Esperaban un beso? Mmm creo que sería algo rápido XD._

_Una cosa, si por casualidad alguno se está preguntando porque Elsa sonríe con sus dos amigas y no con Anna déjenme decirles que eso es algo que explicare más adelante. _

_De verdad agradezco muchísimo los comentarios. Me alegra que la historia les siga gustando. _

_No tengo idea de cuánto voy a tardar para escribir el próximo capítulo. Posiblemente (no estoy segura) suba el mes que viene :(. Tratare de hacer lo posible para subir rápido._

_**Uchiha mikasA:**__ Mil gracias es bueno saberlo :)_

_Espero no haber decepcionado a las personas que creían que Anna iba a lograr hacer sonreír a Elsa._

_Saludos a todos ;)_


	7. Enfrentando tus temores

**_Woouw chicos, sinceramente tengo que agradecerles lo mucho por sus comentarios. Además, cuando vi la cantidad de visitas que tuve en una semana me puse muy feliz, casi que no lo podía creer. Cuando pensé la historia no crie que sería tan buena. _**

**_Dedicare este capítulo a Krystelcg19_**

_**CAPITULO 7**_

Anna, Rapunzel y Mérida acababan de ponerse sus pijamas. Anna tenía un pijama rosado con un corazón, Rapunzel con varios conejitos y Mérida tenía un pijama con el gato Garfield. Las tres estaban sentadas en el piso.

"Muy bien, cuéntanos que sucedió" comenzó a decir Rapunzel.

"Bueno, no me dijo porque se comportó así pero parecía muy arrepentida cuando hable con ella".

"Parece ser una chica que paso por muchas cosas" comento Mérida.

"Quizás" Anna agacho la cabeza. "Pero aunque parezca fría o dura como roca es un chica muy dulce".

"Ooum alguien está enamorada" se burló la castaña de pelo corto.

"Ya cállate" dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarla. "Ahora que lo pienso mejor, Rapunzel, tu novio es duro como roca ¿Cómo lo manejas?"

"Él no es duro como roca, solo se hace. Flynn solo se comporta así para llamar la atención pero cuando lo llegas a conocer bien te das cuenta que es un lindo conejito".

"Jaja si, tienes razón. Aunque no creo que Elsa sea así para llamar la atención, más bien parece como si quisiera ser invisible… ¡Oh, por cierto! Necesito contarles algo.

Antes de que sus amigas pudieran preguntar la puerta del cuarto sonó. Anna se levantó para atenderla con la idea de que era Kristoff quien tocaba. Pero la persona en la puerta resultaba ser una chica con cabello rubio platino.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron de par en par al ver a la joven pecosa tan expuesta de esa manera, por alguna razón la vio más atractiva que antes. Anna casi cerró la puerta de lo avergonzada que estaba, pero si ella ya había visto a Elsa con un pijama del ratón Mickey entonces no tenia de que a avergonzarse o bien no tenía por qué hacerlo.

"Uh, lo siento" se disculpó Elsa. "No quise ser tan imprudente".

"No…no te preocupes" Anna cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

_"No tengo idea"_ quiso decir Elsa.

"Quería verte otra vez".

Por una parte era cierto, mientras estaba sentada en el sillón que estaba de camino a su cuarto, pensando en cómo hablar con sus amigas, sintió la necesidad de volver a hablar con Anna. Por otra parte ella aún tenía a un poco de miedo en regresar a su habitación.

La respuesta de Anna fue una pequeña risa.

"¿Por qué te ríes?"

"Jaja lo siento Elsa, es que ere muy tierna".

"_En realidad soy una estúpida cobarde que no se atreve a regresar a su cuarto"_

"¿Tienes miedo de regresar a tu cuarto, verdad?" adivino Anna aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por segunda vez Elsa quedo sorprendida. Anna la tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

"No sé mucho sobre esto y no soy psicóloga, pero tengo entendido que la única forma de vencer tus miedos es enfrentándolos".

Anna espero una sonrisa pero obtuvo otra cosa.

"Gracias por tu ayuda" dijo Elsa mirándola a los ojos. "De verdad lamento interrumpir, pero enserio tenía muchas ganas de verte".

Anna cerró los ojos y se acercó más a su rostro, Elsa también hizo lo mismo. Poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando y entonces…

Entonces la puerta de la habitación de Anna se abrió y las dos se separaron de golpe.

Rapunzel y Mérida salieron a fuera para saber qué es lo que le tomaba tanto tiempo a Anna. Elsa se tapó los ojos al ver a las otras dos chicas en pijama.

"Uii lo sentimos" se disculpó Rapunzel y tomo la muñeca de Mérida para volver a entrar a la habitación.

"Sera mejor que vaya con ellas" Anna se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y entró a su habitación.

Elsa quedo algo atontada pero dentro de todo satisfecha. Se fue alejando del cuarto de Anna hasta perderse por los pasillos.

Mientras tanto, Anna se dio cuenta que en su cama estaba la chaqueta azul de Elsa, se había olvidado de devolvérsela. La acerco a su nariz y aspiro al perfume que tenía, lo que le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Y qué es lo que tenía que decirnos?" preguntó Mérida.

Anna se acostó en su cama abrazando la chaqueta y miro a su amiga.

"Casi la beso".

* * *

Bella estaba en el baño, mirándose al espejo y examinándose el labio. A simple vista no se veía peros si uno observaba con detención se podía notar una pequeña cicatriz en la parte inferior del labio. Aparto la mano de su rostro y la coloco en el lavamanos.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Bella estaba en una sala de hospital, sentada en una camilla. El doctor acababa de revisarle su herida en el labio y había dado algo para el mareo, ya que el golpe la dejo aturdida.

Aurora entro a la habitación lentamente y cerró la puerta detrás de ella de forma suave.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto acercándose a ella.

"Tranquila, duele pero no voy a morirme" bromeo la castaña como para que su amiga se riera un poco pero solo causo que se molestara.

"No juegues, no estoy para bromas"

Aurora tuvo que desviar la mirada de la impresión. Bella tenía un enorme moretón morado en la parte inferior del labio con un hilo de sangre seca a un costado, cubierto con una gasa.

"¿Cómo esta Elsa?" interrogo Bella para sacar un tema.

"Le rompiste la nariz"

"Wauw no sabía que tenía tanta fuerza".

"Basta, te dije que no estoy para bromas".

"Está bien, lo siento".

Bella se tocó el labio con la punta de sus dedos y soltó un suspiro de dolor. Apenas termino su pelea con Elsa, Aurora las arrastro a las dos al auto y condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital. No tuvieron más opción que decirles a los médicos la verdad de que se habían golpeado pero no les dijeron el porqué. El problema sería cuando la viera su padre. Él no se enojaría y tampoco le gritaría pero probablemente le exigiría la verdad y luego le daría algún castigo. Aun así ¿Cómo iba decirle a su padre que se golpeó con su mejor amiga de toda la vida?... ¡Ella jamás había golpeado a alguien!

"¿Qué voy hacer ahora?" dijo Bella lo en voz alta lo que estaba pensando en su cabeza.

Aurora estaba a punto de decir algo pero la puerta de la sala se abrió y Elsa entro en la habitación con la cabeza mirando el piso, tenía una gasa en la nariz. Cuando vio el estado de Bella la culpa la invadió enseguida y las lágrimas aparecieron.

"Eh vamos, no llores" la animo Bella "ya te lo dije, soy tu amiga…".

"Eso cambia las cosas" interrumpió Elsa con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con las pestañas llenas de lágrimas "la que se merecía la golpiza era yo no tu".

Elsa no pudo aguantar estar ahí un minuto más y se dio vuelta para salir pero antes de hacerlo la puerta se abrió y un muchacho alto, de cabello corto, castaño, entro.

"¡Felipe!" menciono Aurora.

Ella había llamado al muchacho mientras iba de camino al hospital explicándole lo que había sucedido. ¿Quién podía culparla? la pobre chica se había asustado y necesitaba de alguien que la ayudara con esto.

Felipe miro a su novia y luego a sus otras dos amigas.

"Tengo que irme" dijo Elsa intentando pasar pero Felipe se lo impidió.

"No, no te iras. Ninguna ustedes se ira hasta que me digan que es lo que les ocurre entre las tres y porque terminaron a los golpes" exigió saber con un tono de molestia en su voz.

Elsa les dio una rápida mirada a sus amigas y después volvió a mirar a Felipe.

"Hans me engaño…"

**_Fin del FLASH BACK_**

"Deja de tocártela".

La voz de Aurora interrumpió el recuerdo de Bella. Ella se dio vuelta y vio a la rubia dorada apoyada contra el marco de la puerta del baño.

"Odio que te la toques".

Bella camino hacia donde estaba su amiga.

"Lo siento, sé que te hicimos pasar un feo momento ese día".

Aurora se rio de forma irónica y sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto en primer lugar".

"Ya…solo olvídalo".

"¡No es algo fácil de olvidar!" alzo la voz con lágrimas en los ojos. "Me asuste ese día, creí que iban a matarse y a veces tengo tanto miedo de que lo vuelvan hacer".

Aurora se apartó del baño para ir hacia su cama y cuando lo hizo se encontró con Elsa parada en la puerta de entrada. La cara que llevaba en ese momento parecía la de un perrito asustado.

"Ya, no nos mires así" le dijo Bella que había salido del baño y se había quedado al lado de Aurora.

El comentario solo hizo que Elsa agachara la cabeza. Al rato volvió a levantarla y se acercó a sus amigas para luego poder darle un fuerte abrazo a Aurora y hundir su cara en el hombro. Aurora no tardó en darse cuenta de que Elsa estaba llorando.

"¡Perdón!" se disculpó entre lágrimas "de verdad lo siento".

Aurora le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en la espalda.

"Está bien, ya no pensemos más en eso".

Elsa se apartó y luego le dio un abrazo a Bella.

"Vamos, cálmate" le pidió la castaña entre lágrimas correspondiendo el abrazo.

Las dos se apartaron para mirarse junto con Aurora.

"Estamos de vacaciones" dijo Bella aún con lágrimas "y vinimos aquí a pasarla bien ¿okey? Que el pasado no nos torture".

"Fue mi culpa" hablo Elsa limpiándose las lágrimas "no debí comportarme así".

"No, entraste en pánico" la alentó Aurora para que no se sintiera culpable "cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera reaccionado de esa manera".

"Es cierto" continuo la castaña mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en su cama "simplemente ya no pensemos en esto. No sé, pensemos en cuando teníamos siete años y bajábamos al sótano de mi casa para pelar con un monstruo que resultaba ser uno de los inventos de mi padre. O bien pensemos cuando vimos justicia joven y nos enteramos que Roy no era Roy si no un clon creado por los científicos de Cadmus. O pensemos en las veces que lloramos por la película Titanic".

"Que bellos momento" dijo Aurora acostándose al lado de Bella.

Elsa se sentó en la punta de la cama donde estaban sus dos compañeras.

"En realidad quería contarles acerca de lo que paso…bueno, de lo que casi paso con…Anna".

Bella y Aurora se sentaron de golpe.

"¿Enserio estabas por perder la virginidad?"

"¡YA ESTA!...AHORA SI VOY A MATARTE".

Elsa se lanzó hacia Bella pero Aurora se interpuso y la empujo.

"¿De verdad van a convertir esto en un ring de boxeo después de lo que paso?" se quejó mirándolas enojada.

Elsa y Bella se disculparon y abrazaron a Aurora. Antes de continuar con la conversación las chicas se cambiaron para ir a dormir. Bella se puso un pijama con el logo de linterna verde, Aurora uno de Hello Kitty y Elsa se puso su pijama con la cara del ratón Mickey. Después las tres se sentaron en la cama de Elsa.

"Muy bien, cuéntanos" pidió Aurora.

"Casi la beso pero justo me llamaron por teléfono y no sucedió".

"Uii…debió ser un momento embarazoso considerando lo que te pregunte" comento la castaña, de verdad estaba arrepentida por la broma que dijo.

"En realidad, aunque odie tu comentario, agradezco que hayan llamado en ese momento" admitió Elsa.

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron sus dos amigas sorprendidas.

"No sé, creo no me sentí lista".

"¡OH POR AMOR AL CIELO!" exclamo Bella "no me vengas con esa estupidez. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que besarte para que estés lista?"

"¡¿Podrías dejar de ser sarcástica por una vez?!"

"Elsita, ya es parte de mi naturaleza ser sarcástica. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo".

"Tiene razón" reconoció Aurora.

Elsa prefirió no decirle que casi la beso una segunda vez. Si lo hacia sus amigas la torturarían toda la vida.

"Como sea" continuo Bella "Elsa, creo que necesitas un poco de motivación".

"¿Motivación?"

"Sip" Bella se quedó pensativa y se pasó la mano por su barbilla "¿Cómo se llama esa canción que nos enseñó el profesor Sebastián?"

"¿Under the Sea?" hablo Aurora.

"No, la otra"

"¡Kiss The Girl!"

"Si, esa"

"Oh por favor, díganme que no se van a poner a cantar" dijo Elsa casi de manera suplicante.

"Por supuesto que vamos a cantar, queremos que tu beso sea perfecto. Aurora, es hora de afinar nuestras voces."

_Esta noche será eterna _pensó Elsa para sí misma. Definitivamente hizo lo correcto en no decirles acerca del segundo beso fallido.

**_N A:_**_ Okey, les falle una segunda vez pero prometo recompensarlos en el próximo capítulo (tal vez)._

_Soy fanática de la liga de la justicia, los jóvenes tintanes y por supuesto de justicia joven. Mientras pensaba el capítulo se me vino una imagen de Bella con el pijama de linterna verde y sinceramente me gustó la idea XP. Así que el superhéroe favorito de Bella es linterna verde jeje_

_Oigan, necesito hacerles una pregunta ¿Cuál es tu favorita, Bella o Aurora?_

_Solo la hago para divertirme un rato jeje. Si me lo preguntan, mi favorita es Aurora. Es que ella es mi favorita desde era chica así que para mi es irremplazable. También lo es Bella pero no llega a gustarme como me gusta Aurora jiji_

_Saludos ;)_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
